


Homework

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione tells the boys to do their own homework.





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_ShadowAngel_JC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ShadowAngel_JC/gifts).



> Okay, this is a cracky dabble for my friend who thought the fanfic she was reading would be normal and include Hermione telling the boys to fuck off and do their own homework.

Hermione was sitting at the gryffindor table in the main hall. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite her. Hermione was enjoying her breakfast. Harry and Ron, however, were so busy doing todays homework that they didn't have time to eat. Ron let out a long whine of "Hermioneeeeee~". She looked up from her breakfast. "Yes Ronald." " We need help with our homework." Harry said not looking up from his work. "Fuck off and do your own homework." She said as she got up from the table and stormed off. As she left the hall was silent. All that could be heard was Draco's cry of "What a woman!"


End file.
